


Temptress

by Bearfeat



Series: Majesty [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Basically Food pOrn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Domina kept her word and quit her job. However, with all that time on her hands, she has found (and mastered) a new hobby. Whether Omega does or doesn't enjoy this new pastime of hers depends on how tempting she can be.





	Temptress

Tears pricked in my eyes, and I used the sleeve on my upper arm to dab my eyes and nose. I took a deep breath, ignoring the pain, and cut the last onion in thin ribbons. I ground the cilantro seeds using a mortar and pestle. I had looked at grinders and blenders online, but had told myself it wasn’t worth the money. The blisters on my hands brought me a new type of joy, anyway. I rubbed the garlic, ginger, cumin, ground cilantro seeds and turmeric together until my hands stung and colored yellow. The recipe demanded bird’s eye chilis, but spicy food had been giving Omega bad heartburn. I added some sweet chilis to make up for it. I hoped that he’d be able to eat spicier food in the long run, but for now I had to take his sensitive taste buds into account. The smell of the herbs binding to the fats in the sunflower oil made me pause. I turned the fire down low. Good food needed time. And I had all the time in the world.

 

‘Samantha, what the fuck?’

I turned, embarrassed, caught in the act. Omega stood in our kitchen, shoulders low. He looked around, defeated. Only at this moment I realized the mess I had made.

‘It will be worth it…’ I tried.

‘Oh, I know!’ he threw back. He hovered over the pot with my brewing herbs. When he closed his eyes as the smell hit him, I could feel his initial anger subside.

‘Did you have to use _every_ fucking pot in our kitchen?’ His tone was mild. I smiled at him.

‘I wasn’t going to.’ I whispered. ‘I don’t know what happened.’

His eyes wandered. I decided not to tell him that I had already cleaned half of the stuff I had used. This wasn’t the first dish I had tried today.

 

I had quit my job and vowed to give him all my time and attention. Our love blossomed the way it had when we first were together, I thrived now that I wasn’t stuck in a world that wasn’t mine. We had agreed I could take all the time I needed to figure out what I wanted to do next, but weeks turned into months and I still didn’t know how I was supposed to fill my life.

I found that I enjoyed cooking, but that it wasn’t necessarily enjoyed by the rest of the household.

‘What is that?’ Omega pointed at a bowl of brown paste that had been soaking in a glass of water.

‘Tamarind.’ I replied. ‘A sort of sour, fermented bean thingy. I… I’m not completely sure…’ I poked at it, and it felt slimy against my finger.

‘You can use it instead of vinegar.’

‘Sour?’ Omega said. I nodded. He hovered his hand over the glass, but I saw that he didn’t want to touch it. He didn’t want to put his hands on any of the food. So he took my hand, and brought the finger that had just touched the paste to his lips.

I felt out of breath when he swirled his tongue over my fingertip. He was just tasting it, and his face grimaced in wonder, his eyebrows raised high, but softened when he saw my expression. My face felt hot. My love grinned at me, and he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He kissed me softly. I wasn’t in trouble at all. Not today.

 

‘I’ll clean it after.’ I whispered.

‘You said that yesterday.’

‘I…’ I couldn’t think of more to say. He had brought my finger to his mouth again. ‘I…’ I tried again, but he wrapped his lips around my knuckle and pressed his warm tongue around me. He slowly pulled away, leaving my finger tingly and my panties wet.

I cursed, realizing that my food was about to burn. I yanked open a drawer, then another, but I couldn’t find what I was looking for.

‘What do you need?’ Omega said with urgency.

‘A thing!’ I yelled. ‘Fuck! The… thing!’ I found the sieve, and held it over the pot as I threw the tamarind water with the herbs. I squeezed the paste, so that most of the fluid fell from it, and then I stirred. The tamarind residue stuck to the sieve, and I threw it in the sink as I stirred. Nothing was burning. It was still going to plan. I heard Omega gasp when I banged a root of lemongrass with the mortar, but I explained that I had to crush it to release the juices. That went into the pot as well. I added a whole pack of thick coconut cream.

 

I stirred, seeing the colors mingle, getting closer to take in the different smells. I used my pinky to scoop up a bit of the sauce and tasted.

‘Does it need more salt?’ I said, searching my memory for approval. I saw how Omega reached for the pot, but decided against it. He rubbed his hands together. He couldn’t touch the food.

So I dipped the tip of my index finger into the sauce to give him a taste, but before I could offer it to him, he had grabbed my wrist and was eagerly tasting it, sucking my finger clean with his eyes pressed shut. He inhaled heavily through his nose. Something told me he wouldn’t remark on the need for salt in my curry.

 

‘Fuck…’ he sighed, taking another one of my fingers into his mouth. My skin was stained from the turmeric, but it didn’t leave any color on his lips. His mouth filled with saliva when the garlic hit his tongue.

He inhaled through his nose again, grabbing me by the hips. He pressed his wet mouth to my neck and nipped across my hairline, bit my ear.

‘Must you be the best at everything?’ He roughly pulled my shirt over my head and dropped his mouth to my breast.

‘Must you master every single thing you put your mind to? Hhhmm!’ he mumbled, fumbling with my bra. I swatted his hands away, loosening it for him. He got a mouthful when I dropped it to the floor.

Omega’s eyes were dark, his forehead suddenly sweaty. He grabbed me under my ass and planted me on the kitchen table. His uncontrollable, large hands swiped the cutting board, knives and onion peelings away.

‘Yes!’ I breathed, before he stole my breath with his kiss. His hand was at the back of my head when he guided me down. He leaned over me, pressing me to the cold table, touching my nipples and stomach, pressing his bulge to my pussy.

‘Off!’ he demanded, pulling my sweatpants down. I reached to help, but again he swatted my hands away. My underwear stuck to my soaking cunt. He grunted when he saw. His eyebrows raised higher when he slowly pulled the fabric away from me.

 

I squirmed when he pressed two fingertips against me. I felt my juices cloak his skin, slicken the minimal movements of his fingers between my lips.

‘Omeg-ah!’

He buried the fingers deep inside me. He loomed over me, looking down on me, down at my naked, glowing body, my hips bucking at his slightest touch. Then he pulled out, bringing his face so close to mine that I could taste his breath. Slowly, he pressed his fingers to his parted lips.

 

 

 

I saw my heat on his fingers, sticking to his lips, and I held my breath to watch him taste me. I wanted to encourage him, demand more, but my throat had gone dry. In a moment of clarity, I managed to grab his face with both hands. He had been growing out his beard in the past week, and the hairs were surprisingly soft when I touched him. It felt coarse on my lips, though, and he tasted of me, and of him. I moaned as his tongue slid over mine. His clothed chest pressed against my naked body, his warmth seeping into me. He grinded his hips, and I could feel his erection. I reached for him, unfastening his belt. I needed him. Now. I needed him now.

 

His hands went to my throat, clenching around it. He cut of my breath.

‘Domina…’ he grinned. There was a twinkle in his eyes adding to the sarcasm in his voice. I let go of his clothes. He stood upright and cleared his throat. Looking around, he took one of the chairs, and as I gasped for air, he sat down. He pulled me to the edge of the table by my hips.

‘Slow.’ I sighed, when he closed his mouth over my cunt. His tongue attacked my clit, and I was overstimulated in an instant.

‘Hey!’ I pulled his hair. ‘Slow!’

His staggered breath was hot against me. I could feel his shoulders relax against my thighs.

‘Yes…’ I whispered to him, as he rolled his tongue over my inner labia. He pulled my cheeks apart with his fingers and pressed his tongue to my tailbone, dragging it up, slowly, over my anus, my pulsing cunt, stopping under my clit.

‘Good!’ I breathed. ‘Good, Omega!’

He hummed, tasting me carefully as his warm mouth slowly claimed me. The pot on the stove bubbled like a homely witches’ brew.  

Suddenly, his fingers were inside me and he sucked my lips into his mouth. I gasped, arching my back, but he pressed a hand over my womb to push me down. To press his fingers harder into my g-spot. Biting my lip, I spilled more of my heat over his laboring fingers. I could feel my end coming as my cunt grew hot in his mouth, and his tongue ran over me faster.

‘Ghoul!’ I cried, and I could feel his pride when I came, stuttering his name, my thighs shaking against his cheeks.

 

He was grinning at me when I landed back on earth and leaned on my elbows to see him. His face was light, untroubled, his upper lip dancing as if he couldn’t decide between smiling and taunting, and I loved him. I loved how he licked his lips and wiped his forehead, and I loved him.

Still shaking, I slid off the table and into his lap. I worked my fingers roughly into his hair to kiss him. I could feel him getting hard under me, and his hands were on my back, pulling through the sweat.

‘Omega…’ I grinded my hips, his cock hard between my legs. I pulled his black shirt over his head. He tasted of me when his tongue slid past my lips and for a moment I was distracted again. I knew how he loved that taste, and I had grown to love it too, especially how it mingled with the taste of him, a testament of his hard work. It was as if my climax was still on his lips. Our kiss deepened and we slowed down. I undressed him more: opening his pants and taking out his erection.

His mouth stilled. I looked at him, breaking our kiss. He had his eyes closed. He breathed slowly, brow in a concentrated frown as I touched him where he wanted it most. He looked surprised when I let go of him and stood up.

 

‘Stay.’ I commanded. His hand went to his cock to make up for the lost stimulation, but when I gave him a stern look his hand fell to his side.

The curry was now thick as lava and I had to stir it to make it into a smooth sauce again. It had an attractive yellow color. I scooped some sticky white rice into a bowl, and on top of that a good amount of sauce. Then I added bits of the chicken thighs I had grilled earlier, and topped the whole thing off with a bit of cilantro.

‘Hold this.’ I said, handing him the bowl and a spoon. He took them, and leaned back, a gleeful surprise dawning, when I straddled him and carefully lowered myself over his cock. We both grunted. I had to steady myself before I could go on. Breathing more heavily, I took the food and the spoon from him. I squeezed around him, making him gasp for air. I took the opportunity to get a spoonful of rice and curry.

‘Blow.’ I said softly. He obliged, cooling the food a little, and I tried it with the tip of my tongue to see if it wasn’t too hot. It was a pleasant temperature, so I fed him. His eyes closed when the symphony of flavors spread over his tongue. I had been humble. I knew it was fucking delicious. I tightened my pussy around him, extracting a moan of a different pleasure from him, and he blinked his eyes, recognizing the game afoot.

 

‘Good?’ I whispered, and his eyes widened. He nodded.

‘Hmm?’ I said, squeezing around him.

‘Yes, Mistress.’ He replied quickly, then swallowed. ‘Really, really good.’ He parted his lips, he wanted more. I leaned back, lifting my hips, dragging him out of me until nothing but the tip was left inside me. Omega held his breath. I gathered more rice and curry on the spoon. I slid back down, and he looked at me, eyes bright and chest panting when I rolled my hips. I fucked him, making short movements with my hips. He grabbed my ass, helping me, and I fed him another spoonful.

He huffed, trying to find a way to divide his attention between tasting and feeling me. He looked at me as he swallowed. He pulled me closer, pressing my stomach to his chest and my breasts to his sweaty face. He reciprocated my movements, thrusting up into me. We found a rhythm, and I felt him burn inside me.

Hungry too, I ate. I closed my eyes. It really was good. But watching my love enjoy what I had made for him was better. I fed Omega more, and I rode him harder, and I watched him fall out of breath, losing his focus more and more. Eventually, he swallowed his last bite and took the bowl away from me. He rammed it down on the table before his hands returned to my hips to encourage me to keep the rhythm going. I was out of breath and I was glowing wherever he touched me. He was breathless too, and chewed the last piece of chicken when that was gone, his breathing quickened. He ran his fingertips in my neck and he cupped my face. A frown of concentration on his, he grazed his lips against mine. His hot breath staggered and I felt his fingers curl into my flesh. He groaned loudly when he came and he pressed his sweaty forehead to my neck. I felt him shiver under me, and I caressed his back and whispered into his hair how good he felt inside me. His orgasm lasted and giving one last push, he threw his head back and moaned, filling me up. I followed him, my vagina pulsing around his cock as it softened, my nails in the skin of his shoulders.

When it was done I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. I pressed his cheek to the place on my chest where it had been before. We sat like this, silently enjoying each other, until something started to smell strangely.

 

‘Fuck!’ leaping from Omega’s lap was cold, uncomfortable and I just plainly didn’t want to, but my curry had boiled down to a thick mush and the sides started to burn. I turned off the fire, and added some extra water. I sighed, because I had been quick enough to save it.

When I turned to my love, I saw he was watching me, leaning back in his chair. A beatific smile on his face.

‘So…’ I said. ‘How about desert?’ I pulled a large bowl of tiramisu from our fridge. Omega’s mouth fell open.

 


End file.
